Confessions of a Werewolf
by RangerBlue67
Summary: Gin wants to tell Tsukune something that is dire to his heart. How will Tsukune react? As said Rated M for mature audience, and for sexual scenes as well as Yaoi don't read if you don't like yaoi (you have been warned.)


Confessions of a werewolf

* * *

Summary

Gin wants to tell Tsukune something that is dire to his heart. How will Tsukune react? As said Rated M for mature audience, and for sexual scenes as well as Yaoi don't read if you don't like yaoi (you have been warned.)

* * *

After the finishing touches of their newspaper. The Newspaper Club had finally finished what they needed to girls have already left the room leaving Tsukune, and Gin alone. "Umm Tsukune-kun" Gin turned to his sempai "What is it Gin-sempai?" Tsukune asked."I have something that I want to talk to you about, come follow me to my dorm room, I will tell you what I need to tell you. Is that alright?" Gin asked. "Yeah it's okay, hey wait for for me Gin-sempai" Tsukune said catching up to his sempai.

After they got back to Gin's dorm room, and was rightfully inside. "So Gin-sempai what is it that you wanted to say to me?" Tsukune asked. "Well I think I'm in love with someone, but I am too scared to tell that person how I truly feel" Gin said to start things off. "Really, well that's great, and I think that the best way to tell this person you like is to go right up to that person, look at that person straight in the eyes, and confess to that person, and give that a big kiss.

"Ah I see so I go right up to my special someone" Gin said walking right up to Tsukune. "Look at my special someone right in the eyes, and tell him this" Gin said moving closer towards Tsukune pinning him to the wall with no chance of escape. "I love you Aono Tsukune" Gin said, kissing Tsukune with a passion. He ended the kiss leaving Tsukune in awe. "Gi-Gin-sempai you love me, but I thought that you were interested in girls since you keep taking pictures of them, when you had the chance." "I thought that too,however, after the little fiasco with you, and the others I couldn't stop thinking about you, or of how innocent you are, and being cute too so I guess I fell in love with you the very moment I met you " Gin said making Tsukune baffled at to what he said to him in that moment. Tsukune was now blushing like mad. "By your blushing I say that you are in love say that you love me as well huh?" Gin said in a cocky tone. "Umm I think that, no I am in love with you as well Gin-sempai" Tsukune said.

Gin grabbed Tsukune's face, and pulled him back for another passionate kiss making the boy feel the intense pleasure. Gin asked for entrance into Tsukune's mouth, and Tsukune allowed Gin full entrance to his mouth. Gin showed he was the dominate one by the tongue fight and won. He grabbed Tsukune's hand, and placed it on his chest. Tsukune felt Gin's heart beat, and found it to be in sync with his own. This told him that Gin was the one for him, and him alone. This made Tsukune very happy. Gin ended the kiss, and grabbed Tsukune in his arms in bridal style. H e placed him on his futon , and leaned into his lovers ear, and asked "Are you ready for this?" "Yes" Tsukune answered. Gin started to kiss the ear licking the earlobe, and went straight down to the neck. Nibbling the collarbone leaving hickies all over the boy. He then started to undo Tsukune's jacket, and his shirt and under shirt. Tsukune was now half naked in front of Gin. Gin took a moment to stare at the top half of the boy's body. "Don't stare it's embarrassing" Tsukune said blushing red as a tomato. "No it's just that your skin is so beautiful" Gin said. "Saying that makes it more embarrassing" Tsukune said blushing a deeper red. Gin started to lick down to the chest area where the delicious nipples were located. Gin licked his lips, his eyes told it all 'delicious'. Gin then licked both sides of the nipples sending shock waves of pleasures to Tsukune earning him moans from his pleasure was so much to Tsukune that it didn't took long enough for Gin to notice Tsukune's little tent forming in his pants. "Oh, look what we have here" Gin said starting to tease the little tent making Tsukune moan even more.

Gin unbuckled Tsukune's pants, and slid both the pants and underwear right off of him revealing Tsukune's 6.5 inch hard cock. "Not bad Tsukune-kun" Gin said. He got down, and started to suck his lovers cock. He bobbed his head up, and down sucking on the boys cock hard making Tsukune moaned loudly enough for the boy to cover his mouth up so no one would hear him. "Gin-senpai I'm gonna cu-" Tsukune was interupted by Gin sudden stop, leaving Tsukune in a disappointed area. "Not yet" Gin said licking his lips. "I want to feel good too" Gin said removing his top half of clothing, and told Tsukune a special little secret "I don't wear any under wear, so I go commando every day" he whispered leaving Tsukune to blush thinking of things that could happen. Gin let his pants down showing his hard 9.5 inch cock ready to explode. 'He's so big' Tsukune thought Gin rubbed is cock saying "Spread your legs wide so it won't hurt as much" Gin said lubing his cock . Tsukune did what Gin asked him to do, and spread his legs wide for Gin. Gin bent down licking the boys opening lubing it up so it won't hurt later on. Once he knew Tsukune was ready he slowly inserted his cock into the boy's opening sending the boy to a on way trip to pain and pleasure. Tsukune grunted in the pain. "Are you alright?" "Yeah keep on going" .

Gin thrust inside of Tsukune in a nice, and steady pace making Tsukune remove his hands from his mouth moaning very loudly. Gin pulled Tsukune hugging him and thrusting a little harder. "ah G-Gin-sempai" Tsukune said opening his mouth telling Gin he wants to be kissed. Gin did what he was asked for and their tongues swirled around one another in steam coming from both the boys. The kiss ended "Harder faster please Gin-sempai" Tsukune asked. Gin listened to the boy and thrust even faster and harder in Tsukune. "Gin-sempai I'm gonna-" "It's okay I'm close too". With each thrust Gin and Tsukune were getting close, with one more thrust Gin, and Tsukune both cummed together, Gin took his cock out and was exhausted. "I love you Tsukune" "I love you too Gin-sempai"

The Next Day

"Ne ne Tsukune look" Moka pointed to where the crowd was and found out it was Gin on top of a girl. This sent Tsukune into anger mode and marched straight to Gin and only whispered on thing to him "No Sex for THREE MONTHS" , and stomped away from the now teary eyed Gin thinking 'I won't survive without sex Tsukune-kun. IT WAS NOT MY FAULT SHE CAME ONTO ME I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF HER'

THE END

(A/N There might be a sequel to this to what happens when Gin doesn't get any thing until three months are up I'll do it if I get some good feed back, or do it anyway whatever comes first. Beware of lots of smut in the maybe sequel).


End file.
